tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Diaries: The Night of the Comet
"The Night of the Comet" is the second episode of season one of the supernatural drama series The Vampire Diaries and the second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Marcos Siega and written by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. It first aired on the CW Network on September 17th, 2009. In this episode, the townsfolk of Mystic Falls prepare for a special community celebration in recognition of the passing of a comet. The vampire Stefan Salvatore visits Vicki Donovan at the hospital and tries to use his powers to make her forget about the attack wrought against her by his evil brother Damon. Jenna Sommers gets called in for a parent-teacher conference and William Tanner voices his disapproval over how she has been handling her troubled nephew, Jeremy Gilbert. Meanwhile, Elena Gilbert goes to the Salvatore Boarding House and meets Damon for the first time. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on The Vampire Diaries: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Production code number: 2J5001. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Tuesday, February 2nd, 2010. * This is the second episode of The Vampire Diaries directed by Marcos Siega. * This is the second episode of The Vampire Diaries written by Kevin Williamson. * This is the second episode of The Vampire Diaries written by Julie Plec. * This is the first episode of The Vampire Diaries with Andrew Kreisberg as co-executive producer. * This is the first episode of The Vampire Diaries with Gabrielle Stanton as consulting producer. * Actresses Terri James and Sapphire are both uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Nurse Haynes appears next in "Brave New World". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1984 sci-fi/horror film Night of the Comet, directed by Thom Eberhardt. The film however, dealt with the existence of zombies rather than vampires. Quotes * Stefan Salvatore: What are you up to, Damon? * Damon Salvatore: That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. .... * Damon Salvatore: Great gal. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. .... * Elena Gilbert: Dear Diary, this morning is... different. There's change. I can sense it. Feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know, I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. .... * Stefan Salvatore: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day... because I know, I will see her again. .... * Jeremy Gilbert: (Sarcastically) Hey Tyler! Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering how Vickie's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay? * Tyler Lockwood: She's fine. Now get out of here. * Jeremy Gilbert: How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery. Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in? * Tyler Lockwood: I'm going to kick your ass. * Jeremy Gilbert: Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now. * Tyler Lockwood: Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning. * Jeremy Gilbert: No, this is your final warning, dick! I'm sick of watching you play Vickie. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you! .... * Stefan Salvatore: How long was Elena here? * Damon Salvatore: Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"? * Stefan Salvatore: I'm not playing any game. * Damon Salvatore: Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it. * Stefan Salvatore: What kind of game are you playing, Damon? * Damon Salvatore: Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? .... * Damon Salvatore: You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square. * Stefan Salvatore: That's what this is about? You wanna expose me? * Damon Salvatore: No! I want you to remember who you are! * Stefan Salvatore: Why? So what, so I'll feed, so I'll kill, so I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls, let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart, cause then at least I'll be free of you. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2009/Episodes